Blur
by OrangeBananaRiLen
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S ME WITH MY FIRST EVER STORY AND, I JUST HOPE THAT YOU'LL LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT THAT GREAT… ANYWAY, THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE OF MY STORY, MEANING, RIN AND LEN STILL HAVEN'T SHOWED UP… I JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN THINGS BEFORE GOING THROUGH THIS DRAMA. THANKS! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**ooo**

_As the sun rises for a bright new day, King Leon, the ruler of their kingdom, woke up that very morning, staring at the sun as it rises. Taking in a deep breath, he looked to his right, where his wife, Queen Lola, slept, her back facing to him. King Leon smiled at his wife as she continued to sleep. He rose from his bed, making his wife stir a bit and eventually, waking her up. "Good morning" Queen Lola said, as her lips curled into a beautiful smile. King Leon returned the smile with a grin. "Good morning, my love" he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead. They stared lovingly into each other until they heard a small creek from the door. It seems like someone's joining in their bed. The queen giggled as she called out, "You can come in, Rei" she said as she sat up to greet her son properly. The door opened to reveal a five-year-old child with black hair and amber eyes, clad in nothing but in his pajamas, his hair messy due to his sleep. However, he might not be the only one joining, a girl similar to Rei, appeared behind his back, clad in her nightgown._

"_Good morning to you too, Rui darling" Leon greeted._

"_Good morning to you too, father" _

"_What brings you two here?" Lola asked with a smile._

"_Rinto's snoring again" Rei answered boldly, a hint of irritation in his voice. The king only laughed at his son's annoyance, making his son raised an eyebrow at his own father._

"_Sorry, Rei, you can't know him. We just _adopted _him a few days ago, he's still not yet used to this kind of life. Why don't you just give him some time, 'kay? He is a year older than you" at this statement, a scowl appeared on the boy's forehead, he doesn't like it when his father always mention that he is, and a matter-of-fact, _younger_ than him._

"_And besides, who knows, maybe you two might grow closer to each other in the future" the Queen added. The boy didn't answer, but just glued his eyes on the floor, seeing that the floor is quite interesting lately._

"_We'll try, father" Rui answered for her twin brother._

_As if in cue, a blonde boy with azure-liked eyes came in, yawning. Everyone stared sat him from his entrance, clad in pajamas. He raised an eyebrow for a few seconds then just simply shrugged it off._

"_Good morning, dad, mom, Rui, Rei!" the blonde greeted as he entered the room completely, and then sat on his _parents' _bed._

"_Good morning, Rinto dear" the queen greeted. "How was your sleep last night?"_

"_It was… Nice. I sure am lucky, being adopted by this family… I thank you, father" Rinto said with a smile that shows true gratefulness._

"_No problem, I saw children in, I helped them. So, just let yourself feel at home, Rinto" the king replied. In return, the boy gave him a sheepish grin._

_ooo_

_Thirteen years have passed yet the kingdom still stands strong… although, it now needs a new king. The queen has passed and the king's very ill. The doctor said that it will take him two to three months to live. Just by hearing this news made the twins very sad. Through the years, Rinto and Rei were nothing but enemies. Rinto has this glint in his eyes that tells that he's plotting something, something not good, something terrible, something worse._

_After the king passed, it caused sadness to the kingdom, seeing that their king, their most loving and loyal king, who were true to his words, died._

_And then, the tragedy happened…_

_The ever peaceful, crime-free kingdom was filled with death, writhing people who screamed for their lives, begging for their lives. Everything turned different, the fresh air that filled the air once, turned to the smell of blood and dead bodies. The peaceful village that was once filled with hardworking people turned to nothing but pools of blood, flames everywhere that burned down all the houses, all the streets, all the stores, all the animals, all the lives. Innocent people died just after the King's death, and right before Rei's eyes._

_He felt anger, sorrow, and betrayed. He was angry that this tragedy happened. He was angry at himself for letting this happened. He felt sorrow as every human was slathered right before his very eyes. His brother, his brother betrayed him, he was the one who's behind this. He planned this, plotted this, and waited patiently for this to happen… _

_Rei can't bare it, the feeling, the pain, the sound, the cries of innocent people, and the sight itself. He ran away with his twin, Rui. They started a new kingdom by themselves. The kingdom that was once ruled by their father was long gone. It changed, now that Rinto ruled it, together with an innocent girl named Lenka. And the new kingdom, ruled by Rei and his twin, now wife, Rui. Swearing that they will bring back peace once again, just like what his father wanted._

_Years have passed and the two kingdoms were now considered as enemies. The Northern kingdom, that are now ruled by Rinto and Lenka. And the Southern kingdom, ruled by Rei and Rui. They continue to fight for their rights, justice._

_And in each kingdom, a child was born. Their destiny awaits, fate, undecided. Yet both parents expect their child to follow their footsteps. Yet, something different awaits them. Something neither both parents never expect. But you know what they say, __**Expect the Unexpected…**_

_**ooo**_

**Okay, that's the prologue. Next chapter is where Len appears. Yes, he appears first because in every story that I read, Rin always appear first. Not that I'm complaining. I just wanna make things different. I shall upload next week. PLEASE A REVIEW! CRITICIZE IF YOU MUST (But not that harsh). I shall improve my writing for you!**

**See ya next chapter**


	2. Kagene Len

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR FOLLOWING EVERYONE! ANYWAY, THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF BLUR! HERE NOW ENTERS, KAGAMI- I MEAN, KAGENE LEN!**

**OOO**

_Blonde hair…_

_Azure-liked eyes…_

_A smile that makes you forget about your surroundings…_

_I didn't know who she is, I didn't know where she came from,_

_I didn't know her name or WHO is she?_

_In fact, I'm just asking myself, why haven't I asked her? That's foolish of me…_

_This girl… her hair, her body, her smiles… Her eyes…_

_Something's interesting about her…_

_Who is she?_

_ooo_

"Len-sama…Len-sama? Are you there?"

I groaned as I woke up from this dream, the very same dream I keep on having. I don't know how or why but, she just suddenly appears in my mind. I don't even know who she is, for Pete's sake. Yet, I can't help it but feel this _connection _towards her… am I going crazy now?

"Len-sama, are you alright in there?" Oh yeah, right. I woke up from his knocking and his calling. But I still want to sleep!

"Come in, Gakupo" I answered, so that my butler, Gakupo, would cool himself down. God, that man really needs to loosen up.

"I'm sorry, Len" He replied, using now name without any 'sama', we only do that in private, after all, Gakupo is the closest one I have for a brother. Gakupo entered my room, with a raised eyebrow. There we go again, my daily Sermon with Kamui Gakupo. '_Len why', 'Len, how many times have I told you', 'Len, next time…' _and on and on and on.

"Seriously Len, don't make me wait outside your room for like two years. You're making me worried, plus, I look like a fool standing in the middle of the hallway, waiting for you to answer!" Ah, a new line… better jot that down, I'll say.

"Sorry, Gakupo, I just woke up from this _wonderful_ dream" Hey, I wasn't lying, it was nice.

Gakupo now raised both his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me. Come on, who won't believe me? Oh yeah, right, Gakupo. "Well, this _dream_, I suppose, is about that _girl _again, am I right, Len-_sama_?" Gakupo questioned with a sly look on his face. Being my butler and all, I trusted him with everything I've got, telling him all my secrets and stuff.

I answered him with a little nod, now feeling my burning cheeks. I'm probably blushing, huh. Why am I acting this way? This girl ain't special to me! Yet I'm acting like a thirteen-year-old kid, I'M FREAKING NINETEEN, MAN!

God, I'm not really the best prince ever made, huh?

Gakupo chuckled lightly from my childish behavior, he just knew me too well. Composing himself, he returned back to his butler self. "Len, I came to inform you that your father seeks you in the library, now" He said, and left, probably to do his duties. I was left there, in my room, sitting. I sighed, thinking that these will probably a new day my father will teach me to never trust the Northern Kingdom. I know that whatever they're doing isn't near good but, why don't they just make peace? It would just solve all the problems, right? But maybe, I'm wrong, I mean, who would just go and waltz in your palace demanding a peace treaty after battling for like, twenty-five years? Geez.

After a few minutes of taking a bath and changing into some fresh clothes, I went to meet my father, Kagene Rei, all the while, thinking about this strange girl from my dreams. She started appearing two weeks ago. At first, I only see her in a distance, her back facing me. Then, I started getting closer and closer until last night… I finally saw her face. It wasn't that clear but, I could see she has azure eyes like mine, only more, cheerful and filled with joy. And her smile… that very smile…

I was very busy that I didn't even notice that I have passed the library, where I was supposed to meet my father. Turning on my heels, I went all the way back to the library, my cheeks red from embarrassment and… something _else._

ooo

"Len" my father greeted, not even bothering to turn around to greet me in person.

"Father" I answered, the same way he used.

"Len, we need to talk,"

"About what, father?"

"Your mother and I decided to make peace on this world, hence, with the Northern Kingdom" I could've sworn that a deep scowl appeared on my father's forehead when he mentioned 'Northern Kingdom'. Oh well, this seems pretty unexpected. Seeing how long he had taught me to avoid and hate the Northern Kingdom, and everyone in it. What happened to make father this angry to them? Maybe something about the past? Couldn't they just let it go? But, seeing that he wanted to make peace, I might as well listen.

"How are you going to do that, father?" I asked.

"War"

Silence filled the room as soon as he said that? I thought he was going to make peace, not destruction to the all mighty world?! Kagene Len is too young to die! I haven't even seen this girl yet- wait what? Why would I so-suddenly think of her right now? Argh!

"But father, would not that make more war and tragedy?" I asked.

"No, as soon as we destroy them, we shall take their kingdom and rule both ours and theirs, peacefully" My father answered.

But before I could even reply, my father quickly sent me out and continue my training, for I am the next ruler of the kingdom. To be honest, I have NO interest in ruling this kingdom. I mean, I'm not really the type of king the villagers admired or, we might say, respected. My life sucks, don't you know that! Being a heir for the throne is something not amazing or high-worthy or, like any of those fairy tales! It's so boring plus, you never get anything done by yourself, why? Because we have servants to make your bed, your food, your clothes, your life, your everything!

Damn this cruel world…

Ooo

"Are you alright, Len?" a friend of mine asked. He's my friend outside the kingdom. Actually, he's Gakupo's friend, Gakupo introduced me to him when I was twelve.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kaito" I answered as we near the bridge that separated the two kingdoms. This is the strongest bridge ever. It can hold up to fifty men on their horse and as wide as five horses lined up together.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Len? Gakupo will be furious when he founds out" Kaito said, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I looked at the bridge in front of me then back at Kaito. Smiling, I said,

"Just think of a reason to cover for me, will you?" before Kaito could even answer, I ran as fast as I could to the other side. Making sure that I won't ruin my cover, I put on my black cloak I had with me and put on the hood over my head as I head straight forward. I could hear Kaito scream for me, but I won't hold back. I needed to do this, I have to… and something tells me that this girl… is near…

_Who Is She?_

Ooo

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2! I know it's kind of a rush but… I'll try and improve more, 'kay! **

**See ya next chapter, where Kagamine Rin finally appears! Yay for rinxlen!**


	3. Kagamine Rin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR BLUR AND RIN FINALLY APPEARS! YAY!WELL, CHAPTER THREE, EVERYONE!**

**OOO**

'_Why don't you just join me?'_

'_I'd love to but…'_

'_But…?'_

_He asked me what, why. This guy from my own dreams… is actually trying to convince me to join him. But, to where, to what? What reason? Does this even have to do something with me? Thousands of questions that I would love to ask swarm around my head. But, what shall I say, what shall I answer? I'm dreaming, I know that, but all seems so real, his golden locks of hair, tied in a small high ponytail, some are left, framing his face quite well. His smile, a reassuring smile that would make you believe him. His eyes, blue, like the oceans, clear like the water from the well, and so… Argh! What am I, a fool, an idiot, for even liking this guy. This… STRANGER! Why won't he just leave me alone and be with my dreams, huh?_

'_Wake up'_

'_W-What'_

"**I SAID WAKE UP, RIN, YOU LAZY NUTHEAD!"**

"**OUCH!"**

Damn, that hurts. How would it feel if _your_ maid just dragged you out of bed and just dropped you right on the floor, face first. Not a good wake up call.

Hatsune Miku, my loyal maid and best friend, just did that to me to wake me up. Haven't she heard of a peaceful wakeup call like, just calling your name until you wake or, gently shake you? I better teach her that.

"Rin-chan, you're late for breakfast for two hours! Your father's was so furious! I thought his head was going to explode for good… Anyways, he asked me to wake you up so that he could 'talk' to you" Miku said. Putting some exaggerated faces to describe my father's… let's say, craziness. Not even close.

Sighing, I smiled at Miku thanking her for waking me up (She sure did a good job at it too) and face my father's fury. I rose to my feet and went straight to my closet, grabbing a simple green dress with some trims at the hem; I changed from my nightgown to that dress. Miku helped me a bit, in order to quick thing up. Miku grabbed a comb from my desk and started combing my hair, I flinched sometimes due to the pain, you should know, Miku's really strong when it comes to combing. She's used to it and doesn't feel any pain. Why? Because she doesn't feel any pain through that _hair_ of hers.

"Done!" She announced, after tying a little white ribbon atop of my head.

"Thanks, Miku" I kissed on her cheek and ran out of my room. We're used to it since; Miku is my pretend-to-be-sister-but-is-not. I smiled at that thought; Miku's my only shoulder to lean ever since mom died. So, basically, my whole life. My mom died when she gave birth to me, I didn't even got the chance to know what she looks like. No photos of her as well, dad threw them all. But, the other maids said that she was beautiful and looks just like me. Except, my hair's short –and I'd like to keep it that way-, blonde, with azure eyes, sweet, kind, and everything you can ask for a mother. Too bad I didn't even got the chance to see her, talk to her, touch her, spend time with her, cause, that would've been nice. As for my father… I **hate **him. With all my heart. He kills innocent people, man, woman, or a kid! He collects taxes and if they don't have any money, he'd either get their child to make them his servants or a slave, or any kind of precious possession they have. I pity the people; they have done nothing wrong to deserve such a thing. I wish that everything would just stop. My very own father, why did mom even married him?! To him, of all men, he treats me like I'm not his daughter at all! All he cares is his kingdom, power, wealth, women. Oh, how I loathe him. He **does not deserve** the position to be a king.

As I reached our front door, I inhaled a huge amount of air, preparing myself for what may come next. And with that. I pushed the door open.

"**KILL~!"**

Blood were scattered everywhere, some even went to my dress, I grimaced to the impact. My father, Kagamine Rinto, has, once again, stolen another innocent life. The guards were laughing around like, killing is only a game, like their life didn't even matter, I glared at them with all my might, they seemed to notice because, they stopped laughing and returned to their duties. My father was chuckling lightly; he wiped some blood off his chin and kicked the body to make sure that he was dead. After stabbing him at the heart, it's impossible for him to be alive. He nodded to the guards to throw his body. Poor guy, I could see woman carrying a baby in her hands, outside the gate, she was crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh, my love… my love…" was the faint whispering I could hear from her. I couldn't her it all with her sobbing. But, I understood, I didn't need any more information. My father killed this woman's husband, right before her eyes. I felt angry, yet guilty. I felt angry at my father, for killing this man, and I felt guilty, for not being able to do anything about it. Tears threatened to fall through my eyelids. God, why? These people don't deserve this1 if anything else, they deserve peace!

But, all of a sudden, I felt my arm being grabbed. I didn't need to look to know. I didn't hesitate, I just let myself being taken by him. Before I knew it, father brought me to his room, alcohol scent still lingering, he must have slept with some hooker again. He pinned to the wall, cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"Why did you skip breakfast?" he asked, sternly.

"Why did you killed another man's life?" I replied, with much anger and hatred. Not that he cares; this guy doesn't care about me. I'd rather live in the Southern Kingdom.

A deep frown appeared on his face.

"**BRAT!"** And with that, he gave one good slap across the cheek. It felt painful, but I didn't care. He dragged me out of his room and slammed the door right in front of my face.

_I can't take it anymore!_

I hurried to my room, crying my eyes out. Miku knocked on my door several times, she was worried, but she couldn't get in, because I locked the door. I skipped lunch and dinner. I don't care. I just wanna go. Run. Run away from this madness.

'_Why don't you just join me?'_

I remembered him. The guy from my dream. I stood from my bed and changed my clothes. Not to my sleeping wear, but, to some regular clothes, like all the villagers wear. I grabbed my cloak and put it on. Miku would be furious and worried if she founds out. But, I'll worry about that next time. I just needed some fresh air. Glancing at the clock, it's already past midnight. I could do this, I know I could. I opened my window and stepped on the sill, my room was pretty high but, I'm not afraid of heights. I might be considered as the _'the Rebel Princess'_ from now. Haha.

I grabbed onto the thick vines growing on the wall and made my way down. Once I felt my feet touched the ground, I bolted through the gates, carefully. Making sure that the guards didn't caught me. And I'm pretty sure they didn't. Good. Now, I pulled my hood down, hiding my face, hiding my identity. I ran to the forest. Nobody goes there. Only soldiers, when they would off and have war time with the Southern Kingdom. I never looked back. I just went there, I don't really know why but, for some reason, that's where my feet chose to lead me to… Who cares? I need to get away from my father.

'_Yes, that's right… Join me, my princess…'_

_Who Is HE_

**Ooo**

**Okay, not much talking here but oh well… here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed the story so far… review. Please… **

**Oh, also, I know I might have some spelling mistakes with my previous chapters and this one but, I shall edit this story someday… When I have the time(I get lazy sometimes to go back and check it)… my keyboard's has been acting like shit lately… **

**THANKS AND SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. The Unfortunate Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO, EVERYONE! I'M BACK AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS. I WAS TOTALLY BUSY! I WENT TO SCHOOL LAST SATURDAY FOR OUR REHERSAL FOR OUR SCHOOL ANNIVERSARY AND, LAST SUNDAY, I HAVE TO GO TO OUR RUNNING MARATHON… I DON'Y KNOW WHY MY TEACHERS CHOSE ME BUT… OH WELL, AT LEAST I WON :3**

**ANYWAY, FOR THE QUESTION (from one of my reviewers), THE ANSWER IS 'YES', LEN WAS INDEED THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE… SORRY IF I DIDN'T MAKE IT THAT CLEAR, GUYS… ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 4! REVIEW AFTER, 'KAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

**OOO**

**LEN'S POV**

Finally, after running or jogging around that forest, I finally reached the Southern Kingdom territory. I gotta say, I expected the village to be… more, like, guards patrolling around the village to make sure that everyone's in their house or nobody's out pass curfew, or something like that. But, instead, the streets were dark, no single sight of a human being around. It's like the village's empty. And here I thought my father said that the Southern Kingdom's harsher than any kingdom there is, cruel, fierce, untrustworthy, and the worst kingdom there is.

Maybe, I'm acting a bit too soon. I mean, I just got here, right? And I came here to explore, to sort things out so that we won't have that stupid war.

Pulling my hood lower, so that no one can see my face, I stalked through the lightless, empty street. Passing by houses, some look like they've been broken down, some are okay. So, overall, they're a wreck. I've never seen houses like these in our kingdom. Maybe, this kingdom is a bit suspicious. You could actually feel this aura. Like, some sort of dark energy coming somewhere. It's like, the whole village's threatening you. Okay, now I'm a bit more alerted.

This feeling's odd… it's like, it doesn't want me here, and, it knows that I'm an intruder! This is pretty much, more than I expected! Maybe this is what my dad's been talking about. Crap.

Walking faster than usual, I continued to go deeper in the village. The aura drawing me closer. As I get closer and closer, I caught a glimpse of the castle. It was big, bigger than ours. But, I couldn't go any further anymore. Why? simple, the stench of blood lingered through the air, forcing their way through my nostrils. I grimaced. I'm not really used to this. Turning on my heels, I ran. Ran as fast as I could, away from this kingdom! This is freaking me out. It's like the kingdom of the dead. I don't care if my heavy footsteps disturbed some people from their sleep, dogs barking and so on. I hate this place. Let my father have his stupid war of his, see if I care!

'_Wait…'_

What the? I stopped through my way out. An image of a blonde girl with azure eyes like mine flashed through my mind. She was the girl, the girl from my dreams. Oh, why now? Not now! Not a good time, not at all!

But, as if in cue, an ear-piercing scream emerged through the darkness. My head turned to the direction of the scream immediately. My eyes widened in fear. Could this mean that, some murder is happening right now, somewhere? Or… I couldn't tell. All I know is that, I started towards the direction of the scream. Whoever she or he was, they need my help.

**RIN'S POV**

I went straight towards the cliff. It was near the forest. It was my favorite place before, my friends, Miku, and I used to go there, hanging out or, just horsing around

And, here I am. I don't know why but, my feet just lead me here. Just beside the edge of the cliff, a tall Sakura tree stood proudly, showing off its pinkish, heart-shaped petals. The light of the moon cascading down a shadow on a tree, making it look more vibrant than ever. Petals were dancing around with the wind, and just below the cliff, a river flows by. The scene actually eased me a bit, I went to sat down by the cliff but, my foot tripped over by one of the roots of the tree. I stumbled a bit, and fell hard. I rolled down the cliff and, eventually, almost falling off. I let out a loud, piercing scream. This is it. it's over, I'm going to die. But, before I know, my hand automatically shot up to grab the edge of the cliff.

Great, a maid waking you up in such a way that will make your butt hurt, a guy being killed in front of your very eyes and the wife's, skipping lunch and dinner, and here I am, hanging like a piece of lantern. I tried to reached out, but, whenever I tried to, my other hand would slip and I'd end up grasping the cliff tightly. I whimpered a bit, my arms are tired, they feel like jelly now. And it seems forever now. Tears started to flow through my eyes. Feeling the warm sensation on my cheeks as my vision started to get blurry.

This is it, I can't take it anymore. I slowly let go off the cliff. Ready to feel the water sooner enough. Only to have my arm grabbed… by a stranger.

**LEN'S POV**

I finally reached the cliff, which I assume where the scream came from. And frankly, I'm right, I heard tiny whimpers coming from the cliff. I looked there and… nobody? And clearly, I was wrong. I saw a pair of hands grabbing the edge of the cliff, I ran there as fast as I could.

I thought I won't make it but, I managed to grab her arm right in time. Her head shot up to look at me, her immediate reaction caused her to knocked her hood out of her head, and that, my friend… Is when I first saw her face. Sure, it wasn't that nice, her cheeks were red from crying, some tears were still present and her eyes were filled with new batch of fresh tears that threaten to fall.

_Blonde hair, azure eyes like mine… that girl… that girl from my dreams…_

I shook my head to get rid of the thought, and focused on helping this girl. I used my other hand to pull her up and, surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. She was pretty light, especially with that tiny figure of hers.

We stumbled together and I tripped over my right foot, sending both of us falling. She on top and me, at the bottom. My arms were wrapped around her waist, making sure that she won't get hurt, while both of her hands were on either side of my head. My hood got pushed away, revealing my identity. Oh well, it's not like she knows who I am.

Our face were merely inches away from each other, I could barely even feel her nose on my nose! I guess, you could say that this is awkward and all… then, why am I here, blushing? It's not like I haven't been in this position before, I admit, I was quite a player, but I never went out with them. And I never had this burning felling sensation… Whatever it is…

**RIN'S POV**

This. Is. Embarrassing. First, I was almost fall to my death and now, I'm suddenly in this position. I don't even know him for God's sake! Although, he is a bit familiar… In some way…

Wait a second…

And, as if on cue, both of our eyes widened and untangled ourselves from each other, staring straight in the eye… and

"**YOU'RE THAT PERSON FROM MY DREAM!" **

Yeah, we both said that. At the same time…

Well, this is unfortunate...

Ooo

**Okay, so here it is! Yeah, bad ending, I know. I'm sorry but, school's on my way now. It's like threatening me! School sucks here at my place… The only thing's awesome here, is that I get to learn Japanese! Yeah!**

**Well, see ya next chappie! Review, please? :3**


	5. Our Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL… I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO… JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW AFTER, NE?**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK Zelda-JSRF-Fan FOR BEING SUCH A HUGE SUPPORT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

**OOO**

**LEN'S POV**

Well, this is unexpected. I was supposed to go back to my palace and I just happened to hear this girl's scream and look at where it got me? Maybe I shouldn't have come, maybe I should have just ignored the scream, maybe, and I should have just left and go back. So I wouldn't have ended here. Then again, if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have discovered this one and only nice place in their kingdom. If I could've just ignored her scream, I wouldn't be in this mess. And if I could have just go back, she would be dead by now.

So, here we are, staring at each other with suspicion. Hey, I don't really know why I did it but, it just came out of my mouth. I shall remember this to myself, never mention to the girl whom you have just met a few minutes ago, that she was in my dreams. I mean real dreams. But hey, she mentioned it too, right? Maybe, there's this connection between us? Nah, why would that happen? That would be absurd!

My thoughts just rang through my head, this girl's strange. What the hell is she doing out here in the first place? She nearly fell off a damn cliff! She really needs to be careful. And here she is, staying a foot away from, her back's probably pressed against the tree, staring at me with those azure eyes that seem to be searching for something. I don't know what it is, but her eyes just stared at me. It's like she staring at my soul. Her cloak was half way open, so I could see her clothes. She wears normal clothes. Probably a commoner. She has a little white bow tied above her head, her hair a bit messy, locks of golden hair were poking out everywhere, her mouth slightly ajar. The moon's light helped me a bit to take in her appearance. She was cute, nonetheless.

Anyway, I need answers from my questions, right now. Taking in a quick breath, I asked her.

"What were you doing hanging at the edge of the cliff?! That was one idiotic move!"

_Nice asking, Len._ I wanna smack myself. Now.

"It's not like I wanna fall! Nice thinking, stink brain!"

_Isn't she feisty, huh?_

"Then what were you doing out here wandering in the night? It's too dangerous!"

"Same goes to you, IDIOT!" she retorted back.

Nobody answers to me like that before, except for my royal butler, Gakupo. I don't know why but, I found myself smirking. So, I answered her back, with a retort of my own. Then we just started throwing random names at each other, all the while, taking a few inches closer to each other.

"**MORON!"**

"**BUTTFACE!"**

"**IDIOT!"**

"**YOU STCUK-UP SHOTA GUY!"**

Okay, she's really good at this. I could see her smirk when I flinched.

"You… you…"

"Aw, is Mr. Bossy going to cry?"

Okay, now she's teasing me. I could feel her getting closer, her smirk turning to an evil grin. Damn, I can't lose at this. I could feel my face burning. Why? Because I'm losing, dammit! I'm losing to this girl! To a girl!

Could Kagene Len's life get any worse?

**RIN'S POV**

God, if I could laugh right here, right now? I would totally do it. Seriously, the way this guy blush, flinch or, whenever I get into his nerves. It's just so hilarious. He's actually cute and adorable to be honest. Though, he looks like a girl with his little ponytail. Then again, it also adds to his cuteness. Crap, I just met this guy and here I am, thinking how 'cute' he looks and his 'reactions' are just way too priceless.

I should thank him for saving my life. But, I just found myself having fun on making this guy nervous. I could sense that he's running out of retorts. So, trying to be a little less mean, I laughed it off. I looked at his face, confusion was read all over. Again, PRICELESS!

Composing myself, I smiled, making him more confused and nervous than before. His hands flinched when I touched it. Caressing it to reassure him that I won't bite, I smiled at him again. This gesture however, made him relax a bit, yet, his cheeks turned to a light shade of red. Well, isn't he cute? He looks so innocent with that look. Yet, he has a bossy attitude. I don't judge but, it was quite obvious when we first talked to each other.

"Thanks for saving me back there! I owe you lot!" I said with a sheepish grin plastered on my face, my other free hand went up to scratch my head.

"N-no problem" he replied.

I giggled at him and his childish attitude. Turning my attention from him, I stared up, at the stars. They were shining so brightly tonight. I've never seen this plenty of stars before. It's like, all the spaces in the sky were occupied with stars. Each shines like a jewel in the sky, twinkling. I was mesmerized at the scene. So mesmerized, that I forgot about the boy beside me.

**LEN'S POV**

She's so beautiful, like an angel. I can't stop myself from staring at her, the way she stares at the stars, it illuminates her eyes. I can't help but stare. I blinked, shaking my head; I removed that thought from my mind. What was I thinking? I just met this girl, and here I am, going on and on about how beautiful she looks like. Or amazing…

I looked down to my hand. She still hasn't let go of my hand, she was holding it. Slowly, and before I knew it, a small smile crept on my face. I could probably tell that I'm blushing. Though this time, I didn't try to hide it. Besides, she's not looking. Slowly, I intertwined my fingers with hers. She didn't complain nor did she react. Her smile just got an inch wider than before while she grasped my hand tighter. I stared at her face, how her smile makes me smile, before I shifted my gaze at the stars. It was beautiful more than I have imagined. But not as beautiful as her.

**RIN'S POV**

I could feel his hands on mine, grasping it. Somehow, even though we just met and had some little teasers, it made me smile. To be in fact, I want to grin. Show off my white teeth as I grin. I have never felt this way, from all of the guys that I had been with; he is the only one that had made me feel this way. It was a nice feeling, I wanted more, and I never want to end this. I didn't say anything, figuring that it might ruin the mood. So I just continued to stare at the stars. They seem to twinkle more brightly now. A few seconds earlier, they weren't _this _bright.

He and I stayed like that, sitting under the tall Sakura tree as we stare at the stars, the moon seems to glow as well, the clouds no more hiding the moon from its presence. For once, I tried to look at him, I want to see his expression, his face structure. Him.

Turning my head to his direction, what I saw left me gaping. There he is, his hair dancing with the wind, his golden locks swishing from side to side of his face. His cute little ponytail made him look more mature, his smile matched perfectly, a tinge of red was evident on his cheeks. And his eyes, azure like mine, yet completely different. I was wrong before, he's not cute, he's not adorable. He's handsome, wonderful, amazing! Anything you could think off. Just sitting here beside him, grasping his hand as he grasps mine, makes me feel comfortable, safe, out from harm. It made feel like I will never go back to the world I was in before.

But everything just has to end.

Everything just came out flowing in my mind. I remembered my position, my throne, Miku, the guards, my life and my father. I have to get back before they see me. I shot up from my spot, untangling my hands from his. Panic was obviously planted on my face. I could feel his gaze on me, he must be confused. Who wouldn't anyway right? I looked down at him and smiled. A sad smile. I wish we could see each other again though. I ran out of the place until I reached the bottom. But, someone was calling out for me, it was him.

"HEY! WAIT!"

I stopped from my tracks; I whipped my head to face him.

"Yes?" I calmly answered.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I smiled before I answered.

"I need to get home. It's already late. You should probably go home too" I answered. He was speechless for a while, trying to think of something to reply. Then he spoke.

"Could I… Could I at least ask for your name?" eagerness was read all over his face. This made me giggled, causing him to blush a bit. _He's just so cute._ I beamed at him, I had fun with him. Even if we just met, and simple, I had fun.

"Rin… my name is Rin"

"_Rin…_" he muttered.

"May I ask for your name?"

"…"

Now what's up with him?

**LEN'S POV**

I don't really know if I should tell her my real name or not. My name's pretty popular, even in this kingdom. I am known as _'The Next Rei, the future enemy'_ in this kingdom. But, it's just her, right? She can't possibly know my name, right? Besides, she's only a commoner; a princess would totally be a problem.

"Hey…?"

I was startled by her voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. Hesitantly, I answered her…

With a lie

"_Kaito…_ my name is _Kaito…"_ oh, why he's going to kill me when I tell him this.

"Kaito…?" she mimicked.

"Yes, my name is Kaito"

Her expression was different from what I've expected. I thought she was going to buy it. Suspicion was evident on her face, I can tell. Then slowly, she smiled.

"Then, I shall you soon, Kaito"

"Can we meet tomorrow?" I eagerly asked her.

"I said 'soon', Mr. Bossy" she grinned. My mouth twitched when I heard her nickname for me. But, I won't be distracted.

"Tomorrow?"

Slowly, she sighed.

"Fine. You sure are stubborn, you know that!"

She waved goodbye and ran. I watched her ran until she was out of sight. And only then did I let out a sheepish grin as I punched the air, cheering to myself. So, I guess I have an appointment to attend. And nobody's gonna stop me!

Still celebrating, I went back all the way home. Surprisingly, I made it safe in my room, without being caught by Gakupo. A miracle. Changing my clothes, I hid my clothes deep in my closet, and immediately, fell onto my bed. A sigh escaped my lips

'_Rin…'_

Oh, even her name sounds like an angel! Grinning like a total idiot, I stared at my ceiling, an image of Rin flashed through my mind. But… there is this one problem, I lied. I lied to her about my name. What am I going to do when she founds out? I frowned at the idea. I'll just keep it a secret. Yeah, a secret.

"Yeah… a secret…"

Yawning, my eye lids felt heavy, I didn't resist. I let myself fell asleep. Thinking about Rin.

Smiling, I love the idea of running away again, just to meet her. I didn't regret that, not even one bit.

Ooo

**Well, here it is. I don't really have anything to say… I just wanna sleep!**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Love At First Sight?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! YOU SEE, OUR TEST FINALLY CAME AND I HAD TO STUDY TO MAKE MY GRADES UP, COZ IF I DIDN'T, IT'LL AFFECT MY POSITION AS CAPTAIN IN OUR SPORTS CLUB! SO, I'M REALLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP TO YOU…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID… though I wish I do… some things are just too good to be true…**

**P.S: look, I think I'm going to stop writing in Rin and Len's POV. Why? I'm not really good at it and, for me, it make things harder. I'm more used in writing in the third person's POV. So, I hope you guys won't mind, ne? **

**Ooo**

Kagamine Rin woke up from a dream. A very nice dream, yet it all seems so true. She wished it wasn't. Because if it was real… then, does that mean she has a date tonight? No, impossible. They just met, after all.

Rin, groggily, sat up on her bed, sleep still evident on her eyes. Locks of golden hair stood out here and there. Her white ribbon, now hang loosely on her shoulders. Yawning, the girl tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Azure eyes scanned the room, checking for any evidence if the dream was _indeed_ real.

She found one.

There, strewn on the floor, was her cloak. Rin smiled to herself. So, it wasn't a dream. It was all real, the thrill, the fresh air, the tree; it was all real… especially that boy. The blonde girl's smile grew an inch wider. Who knew smiling would feel this good? Well, it certainly is. Every day, she would see innocent people dying before her very eyes. They don't deserve to die, they deserve to _live_. All of those incidents that her father causes every single day had caused her emotionless face. She rarely smiles, to be in fact, she _never_ smiles. Her usual face were always stoic. And here she is right now, smiling, just because a stranger that she had met last night. He was the mere reason.

'_Kaito was his name, right? '_Rin thought. Somehow, she doubts that it was his _real_ name.

The name doesn't fit him. It doesn't look _like_ him. But still, she wishes to meet him again, see his face again, his eyes, his smile.

Standing to her toes, she went to her window, holding the railing, she raised her head, staring whatever meets her eyes. The sun was just about to set, rays of sunlight peeks out to light the village. The sky was in a shade of orange, pinkish clouds adore the sky. Birds fly in the sky, chirping and singing, as the trees sway in rhythm.

Rin inhaled the fresh air, closing her eyes, feeling the wind blowing on her face. Everything just seems so peaceful. Maybe, this mere sunrise is a sign of a new hope. Maybe, things will work out in the end. A happy ending or not? Either way, her wish in meeting this boy will remain. She will escape again. Just tonight.

A knock on the door made Rin jumped to reality. It startled her a bit. Regaining her composure, Rin answered out loud.

"Come In"

The door was opened to reveal a teal-haired girl, tied in twin tails. Her hair reached a few inches below her knees. Eyes, the same color with her hair. Rin smiled to her maid, her only friend. Hatsune Miku, a few years older than her, was her maid ever since she was young. She was the only one who understands her, comfort her like a sister. Rin was glad to have her by her side.

"You woke up early today, Rin. Is something bothering you?" asked Miku, a sly look on her face. She knew something's up. An early Rin with such a smile on her face means good news.

Miku entered the room, scanning around to see any evidence for Rin to be in such a good mood today. Rin, noticing this, quickly went to her side, shoving her on her bed. With a yelp, Miku fell face first on her master's bed.

"Sorry, Miku!" using the opportunity, Rin grabbed her cloak and shoved it in her closet as fast as she could. Closing the closet, Miku sat up just in time, her face was red with anger, her fists balled. Rin's back was facing the closet, her heart pounding inside her chest as Miku shot her a glare. Rin tried to laugh innocently to lessen the tension. Unfortunately, Miku didn't buy it at all. Standing to her heels, Miku slowly went to Rin's direction. Rin was one-hundred percent sure that she could see Miku's dark aura.

"Rin-chan, what was **that** for?" Miku said, acting innocent.

"Er… Um… I-I don't know what you're… talking about?"

_Oh well. Too late to take it back._

With a speed of lightning, Miku tackled Rin to the floor, making Rin gasped in surprise. Tackling Rin was an easy job; she is, after all, has a small figure. And short too. Although, tickling Rin can be a challenge. Why? Because, only someone who knows the **exact** spot and area can do that, and if you're not that someone, good luck on searching for that spot. Luckily, for Miku, she is that someone.

"No escaping now, Rinny-chan!" said Miku, tickling Rin's side, feet, neck, everywhere she could master. Rin could not do anything but laugh and laugh until Miku stops. Miku just knew her too well.

"N-NO… MI-MIKU-HAHAHA! S-STOP! MI-MIKU! HAHAHAHA! GET OFF OF ME!"

"No"

With that, Rin threw her head back, laughing ever so loudly. Here they are, lying on the floor, with a torturing Miku. Rin tried to struggle her way out, but, Miku's taller and stronger than her. She can't win with her small figure.

Rin and Miku's laughter- well, mostly Rin- was heard through the hallways outside Rin's room. Miku was supposed to tell something to her master, but suddenly forgot. Rin's nothing but a child. She was born and raised to be just like her father. But, she didn't. Instead, she grew up just like her mother.

Miku stopped her so-called 'revenge' and sat beside Rin's laughing figure. It'll take her a few seconds to regain her composure. Miku patiently waited for Rin's laughter to go down, before fulfilling what was asked for her to do.

Regaining her composure, Rin sat up, facing Miku with a playful glare, in return, Miku grinned sheepishly.

"Next time, I'll tickle you to death" Rin said with a smirk.

"Good luck doing that one. Besides, I didn't tickle you death, you're still alive, am I right?" Miku said, standing. She could feel Rin's tongue sticking at her, even if her back's facing Rin. Miku just laughed at her master's childishness.

"Your father wants you down for breakfast, Rin. You better go and dress and have breakfast with your father. You don't want him to go _crazy_ just because you skip breakfast, right?" Miku beamed at her. What she said was true though. Rin's playful expression quickly went to anger. Even though she doesn't want to go down, she had to.

Sighing, Rin stood and went to her closet to change.

"Want some help?" Miku asked, fixing her bed.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks" Rin replied, pulling out a blue dress that reached down to her knees, a white ribbon tied around the waistline, sparkling glitters adorned around the chest area, short, puffy sleeves with blue frills. White frills around the hem of her dress. It was simple for a princess to wear, but, then again, Rin preferred her clothes to be simple. She never wanted to be a princess anyway.

Miku, noticing Rin's sudden change of mood, frowned. Her master is her friend. And she's one-hundred percent sure that she was the only one Rin have. With her mother gone, Rin has nobody with her side. As a friend, all what Miku wanted is for Rin to be at peace. She never had experienced what it's like to be free; instead, she is trapped in her father's name. Rin's nothing like Rinto or she will ever be like Rinto. Thanks to her father, Rin's name is in harm. Villagers expect and assume that Rin is exactly like her father, and will grow up following her father's footsteps.

"_Rin…"_

Miku glanced at her master. Rin is a royalty; she's nothing but a mere maid. Yet, Miku knows how freedom felt, how happiness feels like, going out in public with no human being angry at her with no reason at all. She may not be wealthy but she has her own will. And Miku deeply wants Rin to experience that. For that, she despises her father as well. With a sigh, Miku went back to her job.

"Suit yourself…"

Rin heard Miku mumbled something, but she's not in the mood anymore. So, she chose not to reply. She now wears the blue dress, only need to fix her hair. Grabbing a comb on her dresser, she started to untangle her hair. Once they're straight and smooth, Rin placed her old white ribbon on her dresser, picking a blue headband instead, fixing it on her head; she grabbed a butterfly clip for her hair, clipping it in place to add the last touch. Nodding in agreement, she looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I'm a princess. A princess whose father's evil… Does that count that I'm evil as well…?'_

Rin shrugged that thought away, she still needs to attend breakfast.

"I shall be going, Miku" Rin said, without looking at her maid, she went out to the hallways, on her way to the dining room.

"Yes, your majesty" Miku replied in thin air.

Ooo

"ARGH!"

"Ready to give up, Len-kun?"

"NEVER!"

"Really now?"

A blue haired guy, along with his friend, was just having the time of their life… playing chess.

The blue haired guy, named Kaito, was only one step away in winning his game. Leaving his blonde pal with one step closer to losing.

'_There's got to be a way!'_ the blonde, named Len said in his mind.

This is impossible. Kaito has never beaten him in any game before. Not all, but, mind-challenging games. This is a real nightmare. Could it be…?

"Could it be… that I'm one step closer to being an idiot?" Len mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, Kaito heard it.

"Hey!" Kaito protested, obviously offended, stopping only to say that in the middle of eating his enormous sundae.

They were playing in Len's garden. It was quiet and peaceful, perfect for a game of chess.

Although, Len himself won't admit it, the very reason why he's distracted today, the fact that he's near to losing, is because of the event last night. He didn't regret it, not at all. But, it made him feel 'uncomfortable' because of the fact that he used Kaito's name. Plus, with him playing with Kaito doesn't help at all, for he is not good at lying.

"So, Len, how did your 'last night plan' work last night?"

Out of blue, Kaito asked that. _Why does he have to ask that?_ Len thought. He's just making the situation worse than before.

"Why do you ask?" Len asked in reply, forgetting their game of chess.

"Well, first of all, you seem distracted. It's obvious since you're losing to our game. You never lost before. Second, I **do **deserve to know, I mean, I did kept my mouth shut for you, like you asked, am I right?"

At this point, a drop of sweat ran down Len's forehead. Kaito knew him too well, maybe, he knew him more than Gakupo. People thought that Kaito's a bit of an idiot and carefree, now, Len thought that he's some sort of a mastermind. Seeing Kaito waiting with a sly look on his face as he lick his spoon, makes Len very nervous.

With a sigh, Len gave up and answered.

"I… met someone…"

Short reply, long silence after.

Len was sure that he saw Kaito's lips twitch to a small smirk, but it was quick, yet, slow enough for Len to see it.

"Oh, really… So, who was this _someone?_" Kaito placed both his elbows on the glass table and rested his cheeks on both of his palms, leaning closer, his sundae long forgotten together with the chess. Len's shoulder tensed, he lowered his head, trying to hide the evident blush on his cheeks. Biting his lip, Len tried to think for a reply and how to work the conversation out without saying that he mentioned to Rin that his name was 'Kaito'. He's really going to kill him.

"Well…?" Kaito was growing impatient, Len knew that. Kaito raised a brow at him, waiting for an answer, but still, no word came out of Len's mouth.

Sighing, Kaito finally gave up, and only then did Len reply.

"I-I met a girl!"

A girl? Oh, so Len met a girl…** A GIRL?!**

"**YOU. MET. A. GIRL?!"** Kaito stated that like it was impossible. Like it's only a dream.

Len blushed more. He didn't need to look at Kaito's face to see his impression, so, he stared at his King. Losing to a game of chess doesn't matter anymore. He remembered Rin, how she looked like when he rescued her, her glassy eyes, the way she clung onto him. Len smiled at the memory, he remembered how feisty Rin is and she's also quite sly, making him felt annoyed for a moment there. Len smiled wider, it was a simple moment, staring at the stars, but, Len was mesmerized at Rin's eyes. How the stars reflect her eyes, a glint in her eyes that's so special, eyes so similar like his, yet completely different at the same time. This time, Len blushed a deep scarlet. He remembered when Rin held his hand, when he returned the gesture. They didn't let go for a long time, as if they will stay that way, permanently.

'_I wish it would stay like that though'_

Sighing, Len propped his right elbow on the table, and looked down.

"Wow, what happened? This _girl_ seemed to change you… and all in one night? I should meet this mystery girl of yours, Len" Len completely forgot about Kaito, he has been observing with those hawk eyes of his, a smirk evident on his face. It was embarrassing for Kagene Len.

"I didn't change! Plus, I only met her, she's nothing special" liar.

"Oh really now? I noticed how you blushed back there, smiling like an idiot for no reason at all, then suddenly, you look so depressed and your blushed disappeared. Like it's the end of the world for you!"

Len glared at Kaito. He really needs to know that it's not _that _easy.

"So, what's her name? What does she look like?" Kaito asked, taking a spoonful of his slightly melted sundae.

"Her name's Rin" Len answered, never once had Kaito heard Len say someone's name that sweet. Like, it's too fragile.

"Rin'… Rin's an angel, a fallen angel that's stuck here in this miserable world" Len continued, his gaze shifted to the blue sky, puffy clouds were floating by.

"She has azure eyes, similar to mine, blonde hair, not that long, maybe, shoulder-length? She's a few inches shorter than me, but I guess, she's perfect that way" Len finished, ending it with a smile, as he faced back to Kaito. Now, this is a new Len. Kaito have never seen Len like this before, usually, he's always so distant, a mysterious boy.

Kaito smiled at his friend's peaceful mood. Maybe, his so-called 'trip' last night wasn't such a bad idea. Give or take, a **MARVELOUS **idea!

"THIS IS AMAZING! Is the ever-distant Len in love?"

Silence.

"I… guess… so?"

Kaito smiled, that was simple. He thought Len would protest looks like lover boy lacks experience. Or, no experience at all. It's okay, Kaito'll lend him some advice.

"So… it's declared then. It's 'Love at first sight'! man, I can't believe Len's all grow up, you're even one step ahead of me!" Kaito said, a wide grin on his face, and Len was back to his red-tomato face.

"I-I'm not!"

"You just admitted it yourself, Len. Stop denying it" God, Len's sure that he would kick Kaito out of his chair with that smirk of his.

But then again, he can't deny it. He just hoped that Rin would somehow feel the same? No, probably not. They just met last night… but… would she appear _this _night?

Guess he'll just have to find that out by himself.

Ooo

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Like I said, we just finished our test and I have to suffer two days without internet. I. HATE. EVERY. SECOND. OF. IT. Anyway, I'm sorry for this crappy chapter. I'm not really in the mood. Gosh, I'm feeling like I don't deserve you guys anymore Dx**

**I promise, I'll make it up next chapter…**


End file.
